Inazuma Eleven 3: Kettenblitz/Explosion/Team Oger greift an!
Inazuma Eleven 3: Kettenblitz/Explosion, in Japan erschienen unter dem Titel "Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Spark/Bomber" (イナズマイレブン3 世界への挑戦!! スパーク/ボンバー), ist das dritte Spiel der Inazuma Eleven Reihe für den Nintendo DS nach Inazuma Eleven 2: Feuersturm/Eissturm. Inhaltlich schließt es die Geschichte mit Mark Evans als Hauptcharakter ab. Es wurde von dem japanischen Entwickler Level-5 entwickelt und am 1. Juli 2010 in Japan in den zwei Versionen "Spark" und "Bomber" veröffentlicht. Eine dritte Version namens "The Ogre" erschien am 6. Dezember 2010 in Japan. In Europa wurden die Spiele "Bomber" und "Spark" am 27. September 2013 als 3DS Versionen von Nintendo veröffentlicht. Die Titel für die deutschen Versionen lauten "Kettenblitz" und "Explosion". Story Inazuma Eleven 3 spielt drei Monate nach der Invasion der Alius Academy. Das Football Frontier International steht bevor und Mark und einige seiner Freunde des Raimon Teams werden zu einem Trainingscamp gerufen, um die besten Spieler Japans für das Team Inazuma Japan zu bestimmen und im Football Frontier International gegen die besten Teams der Welt anzutreten. Dabei trifft Mark auch alte Bekannte und neue Freunde. Story Unterschiede Kettenblitz In Kettenblitz erfährt man mehr über Paolo Bianchis Geschichte und spielt einige Zeit mit ihm als Hauptcharakter. Man trifft dabei auch auf das Mädchen Lucia und erlangt tiefere Einblicke in ihre sowie Paolos Hintergrundgeschichte. Explosion In Explosion erfährt man mehr über Hector Helios Geschichte und spielt einige Zeit mit ihm als Hauptcharakter. Dadurch erfährt man mehr über seinen Charakter sowie seine Kindheit und den Zusammenhang zu David Evans. The Ogre The Ogre ist eine Erweiterung der Spiele Kettenblitz und Explosion. Das Spiel enthält einige Erweiterungen in der Geschichte und weitere Charaktere. Weiterhin basiert das Spiel zum Teil auf dem ersten Inazuma Eleven Film Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre und man erfährt dementsprechend mehr über Canon Evans' Geschichte. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Inazuma Eleven Film, spielt man als Inazuma Japan gegen Team Oger und nicht als Raimon. Neue Gameplay Elemente Spezialtaktiken Ein neues Gameplay Es gibt vier veschiedene Arten von Spezialtaktiken: Angriff, Verteidigung, Schuss und Angriff/Verteidigung''.'' Sie können während vier verschiedenen Situationen im Spiel verwendet werden: *Wenn das eigene Team in der eigenen Hälfte ist. *Wenn das eigene Team in der gegnerischen Hälfte ist. *Während eines Freistoßes oder Eckstoßes. *Überall auf dem Feld. Der Effekt der Spezialtaktik hängt dabei von der verwendeten Spezialtaktik und der Situation ab, in der sie verwendet wird. Kettenschüsse Kettenschüsse sind ein neues Gameplay Element in Inazuma Eleven 3. Es handelt sich dabei um die Möglichkeit Schüsse mit weiteren Schüssen auf dem Weg zum Tor zu kombinieren, um so eine größere Schusskraft zu erreichen. Schüss Ab Inazuma Eleven 3 kommt es vor, dass man Charaktere trifft, die schon von Anfang an eine Technik aufgelevelt haben. Mark Evans zum Beispiel, hat zum Anfang des Spiels die Magische Faust L2. Codes Auf der offiziellen deutschen Website zu den Spielen hat Nintendo vier Codes vorab bereitgestellt, die man auf der Seite suchen muss. Mit diesen Codes kann man im fertigen Spiel unter dem Menüpunkt "Extras" etwas freischalten. Die Codes für die deutsche Version lauten: *Elemente *Fulhouse *Vielebrüder *regeltre Unterschiede Achtung: Die folgenden Unterschiede basieren auf den japanischen Versionen. Trailer hen Version eine kleine Mark Evans Figur. *Nach Beenden des Storymodus kann man in der europäischen Version von Kettenblitz Bilder und Entwürfe aus Inazuma Eleven 1 freischalten, während man in der europäischen Version von Explosion Bilder und Entwürfe aus Inazuma Eleven 2 freischalten kann. Weitere Links *Offizielle japanische Website *Offizieller Eintrag auf der Nintendo Homepage zu Inazuma Eleven 3 Kettenblitz *Offizieller Eintrag auf der Nintendo Homepage zu Inazuma Eleven 3 Explosion Navigation Kategorie:Spiel